


I RAN (SO FAR AWAY)

by Nanashhii (Another_jane_doe)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, is that even a thing, superhero au, the flash au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_jane_doe/pseuds/Nanashhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he remembered her hair was long. </p><p>A year ago, she had hair reaching the small of her back. But after the accident, when she was hit with that lightning bolt, her hair had burnt and they had to cut it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I RAN (SO FAR AWAY)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but thank you for checking it out.

“A what?” 

Furihata seemed utterly flabbergasted and Seijuurou wondered if he had switched to English unconsciously. It had happened before without him knowing. He didn't like to admit it, but it was one of the side affects of being fluent in ten different languages. 

“A date, Furihata.” He repeated patiently. “I would like to ask you out on a date. Are you free tonight?”

Furihata Kouki blinked. Seijuurou wasn't sure where his suspicions about her came from, but he was surely affirming them again in his head.

Furihata Kouki seemed a bit too slow to be _her_.

 

 

An hour later, even the building’s furnitures knew about their date. 

“Akashi Seijuurou? _Detective_ Akashi Seijuurou?”

“How many Akashis do you know?”

“With who?!”

“Furihata Kouki. She’s in the Forensics.”

“That mousy haired clumsy forensics expert? The heck?!”

“What are you two whispering about?”

The appearance of Detective Kagami Taiga scattered the gossiping two detectives. Seijuurou was almost disappointed at this hindrance. He was having quite fun; didn't those idiots understand he could hear them clearly? 

“Akashi is going out on a date.” Another guy helpfully supplied. 

“What?!” Kagami sputtered. “Akashi does dates? And who in the world is insane enough to go out with him?!”

At this, there was a hesitant silence. Seijuurou smirked; everyone knew of Kagami’s over protectiveness about Furihata. 

It wasn't even a full minute before he was on him.

“Is it true?!” He almost _screeched_. “You're going to a date with Kouki?”

“Stop screaming.” Seijuurou calmly said. “You're drawing attention.”

“Kouki? Furihata Kouki from the Forensics?”

He prevented from rolling his eyes. “Yes, Kagami, who is also known as your adopted sister.”

“Why? What did she do to you? Are you planning to murder her?”

 

 

The date was...enjoyable. Which was odd because Seijuurou hadn't thought he would enjoy it. 

But he did. 

Furihata was actually pretty sharp. Which shouldn't have been a surprise, seeing that she had a double major in Physics and Chemistry. And so, it was fun to converse with her.

It didn't hurt that she was quite pleasing to the eye. 

Underneath the jackets and oversized t-shirts, she had a nice figure. And she cleaned up well with the black dress and heels. Seijuurou noticed that her hair didn't go past her neck. In fact they barely reached the base. 

But he remembered her hair was long. 

A year ago, she had hair reaching the small of her back. But after the accident, when she was hit with that lightning bolt, her hair had burnt and they had to cut it. 

Seijuurou vaguely wondered if she would grow them long again. He supposed not. She looked nice with short hair, it was one of the things that had changed with the accident. 

(The accident, which Seijuurou was pretty sure had changed many other things. He knew he was thinking the impossible. But he also knew he wasn't wrong. He couldn't be wrong. He was absolute)

After dinner and movie, he finally proceeded with his plan. 

“Come.” He grabbed Furihata’s hand. “ I want to show you something.”

 

They stood on the roof of the tallest building of the area and looked down. 

“Akashi-kun,” Furihata sounded nervous. “What are we doing here?”

Akashi Seijuurou smiled. “Why, I just wanted to show you the view.”

“Oh.” At this, she seemed more nervous. Well, he never thought her to be an idiot. Just a clumsy scared ordinary girl.

Oh how he was wrong.

Seijuurou backed up a step and stood facing Furihata while she stood with her back to the railing. 

“You know, Furihata, i’ve been having this weird thought recently.” He looked down at her eyes and he could see she was scared. 

Good. She felt crowded. That's what he wanted her to feel. Trapped and scared. 

“I'm sorry.” He said. “I need to see if I am right.” 

Seijuurou shoved her, with all his might, and Furihata….toppled over the railing and fell from the roof of a forty stories building. 

For five solid seconds Seijuurou held his breath. His mind raced through every kind of possible ways to cover up a dead body in case he was wrong (which he knew he wasn't. He was never wrong. He was Akashi Seijuurou and he was absolute. There's no way he was wrong.), and then there was a flash and whoosh and a sudden wind ruffling his clothes and hair and yellow electricity rushing past him and Seijuurou smiled.

When he turned around, Furihata Kouki was right there, sitting on her hands and knees and panting. 

Slowly she stood up, her hair and dress windswept.

“You…” She croaked out, her voice hoarse. “How could you?! You shoved me off of the roof!”

“Yes, but you didn't die, did you?” He said, amused. “You're _her_.”

Furihata flinched. Then, something flashed in her eyes and she stalked up to him. She seemed mad and Seijuurou was fascinated.

Furihata Kouki was _mad_.

“Yes,” She said furiously. “Yes, I'm her! But what if I wasn't? What if you were wrong? You could've killed me!”

“But I wasn't wrong.” Seijuurou smiled. “You're her. You're the Flash.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I still have no idea what I'm doing. Did I just make Furihata a girl and the Flash? Heck yeah! Am I sorry about the decisions I made? heck no!
> 
> Do you guys think I should make it a multichapter fic? Can I make it? Please leave a comment and let me know. 
> 
> Oh and if you want to throw flames (which I think I'll get a lot of for this), you can do that too. I'm totally prepared for flames. I have tissues and soup and a good fanfic and tv series and I think I can probably finish my physics syllabus even if I don't study today because of depression.
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading this and sorry if I did not live up to your expectations.


End file.
